Qu'estce que c'est euh un cochonnet ?
by crazysnape
Summary: Post Poudlard. Cette année, Noël, c'est chez eux qu'il s'organise, seulement voilà, le bonheur ne règne pas sur la demeure PotterMalfoy… Parviendrontils surmonté toutes épreuves qui se dresserons sur leur préparation ?


**Titre **: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...euh un cochonnet ?

**Auteur :** crazysnape

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JKR, y compris l'univers magique.

**Rating :** R

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard. Cette année, Noël, c'est chez eux qu'il s'organise, seulement voilà, le bonheur ne règne pas sur la demeure Potter-Malfoy… Parviendront-ils surmonter toutes épreuves qui se dresserons sur leur préparation ?

**Avertissements **: pas cette fic parle d'amour entre deux hommes... Homophobes, vous avez dû faire une mauvaise manœuvre...

**Dédicace** joyeux Noël miss zoo! Comment ça je suis en retard ? Si peu… bah quoi ? C'est vrai je n'ai _que_ 3 mois de retard…

**Remerciement** : un grand merci à Miss Cyzia pour ses corrections et surtout son avis et sans qui vous auriez eu une fin euh… tout autre…

**Note de l'auteur **: bonjour à tous, et oui, me revoilà mais pas avec ce que vous attendez. Je vous promets que je n'ai pas oublié mes traductions, j'ai juste décidé de prendre quelques chapitres d'avance avant de recommencer à poster de manière plus régulière. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous!

OoOoOoOoO

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...euh un cochonnet ? 

OoOoOoOoO

Harry regarda une dernière fois la pendule avant de se lever pour débarrasser. Ce soir encore, Draco ne rentrerait pas pour dîner, et ce soir encore il avait oublié de le prévenir.

Il soupira.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Depuis quelques mois, ils semblaient s'éloigner. C'était un peu comme si ils oubliaient ce qui les avait lié au départ.

Il rangea machinalement la cuisine, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu tout changer, avant de se rendre dans le salon.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il saisit l'album photo se trouvant dans la bibliothèque et se mit à le feuilleter.

Revivre les bons moments du passé l'avait toujours apaisé.

Ça lui avait toujours redonné espoir.

Il s'arrêta sur ses premières années Poudlard, et sourit devant une photo d'Hermione, Ron et lui.

C'était curieux de voir que malgré les années, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Leurs cheveux, par exemple.

Ces photos avaient presque vingt ans, et pourtant Hermione avait toujours les cheveux aussi "ébouriffés" qu'avant (même Draco n'essayait plus de les coiffer correctement), ceux de Ron étaient toujours aussi mal coupés… quand aux siens… il n'avait rien à dire… ils étaient toujours aussi fous.

C'était incroyable comme ils avaient l'air innocents.

Mais c'était avant.

Bien avant.

Il prit une grande inspiration, il savait que les pages à venir étaient les plus dures.

C'en était toujours ainsi.

Et ce en dépit des années.

Il tourna quelques pages et son cœur se serra à la vue de l'unique photo où il posait en compagnie de Sirius. Il regarda son parrain un long moment, et comme toujours se demanda si celui-ci aurait été fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Si il aurait su lui donner les conseils dont il avait tant besoin aujourd'hui.

Il continua de parcourir l'album les larmes lui montant aux yeux lorsqu'il voyait tous ceux qui n'étaient plus…. Dumbledore… Lee… Fred…. Ginny… et tant d'autres. Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres en renvoyant la tête d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait voulu se faire des reflets ébène et que, suite à une erreur de prononciation, le sortilège lui avait donné une couleur vert prairie… qu'elle avait dû garder deux semaines. Ou bien celle de Ron lorsqu'il avait découvert sa relation avec Draco…

Draco...

Il passa tendrement la main sur le portrait de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Lui n'ont plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis.

Son visage, son corps était, comme celui de chacun, marqué pas les combats. Ses cheveux, quoique bien plus court qu'à l'époque, étaient toujours plaqués à l'arrière.

Il était beau.

Il pouffa de sa stupidité.

Draco avait toujours été beau.

Le préciser, c'était comme de dire que la Terre était ronde.

Il poursuivit son voyage dans le passé, son passé le plus heureux lorsqu'il se trouva face aux photos de son mariage, puis de leur lune de miel… l'installation dans leur nouvel appartement.

Cela faisait près de 10 Ans, et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était la veille.

Il continua à feuilleter et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait de moins en moins de photos d'eux en couple.

Avant de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas pris un seul clicher durant les six derniers mois.

Pas de souvenir pour l'anniversaire de Draco, car celui-ci avait refusé de le fêter, et avait passé la journée et la soirée seul dans leur maison de campagne.

Pas de souvenir de son anniversaire à lui non plus… Draco était d'ailleurs en déplacement et n'avait pas pu être là le jour même.

Rien.

C'était à croire que cette année ils avaient oublié de vivre.

Ils avaient aussi oublié de s'aimer.

Harry était désespéré. Son mariage semblait partir en fumée, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi et pire, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour éviter ça.

Il poussa un soupir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures et l'aiguille de Draco était toujours fixé sur "au travail".

Harry décida de prendre une douche et de se préparer à dormir.

Une fois dans son lit, il hésita avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Il avait l'impression de se coucher de plus en plus souvent seul, mais comme il devait être très tôt au magasin le lendemain, il finit par le faire néanmoins.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir. C'était toujours comme ça lorsque le corps de Draco n'était pas là pour lui tenir chaud, pour l'envelopper de son amour.

Etait-ce encore de l'amour ?

Il rejeta bien vite cette question.

Draco l'aimait, il le savait.

Lui aussi l'aimait, c'était juste un de ses petits passages à vide que certains couples ont parfois quand ils se laissent ronger par l'habitude.

Il ne leur manquait qu'un petit coup de pouce et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et il retint son souffle.

Sans autre raison que celle de ne pas vouloir d'une dispute à cet instant, Harry ne montra pas qu'il était réveillé.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit son époux se dévêtir et il visualisa son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les courbes de ses hanches, son ventre plat, ses petites fesses rebondies qu'il aimait tant.

Draco se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain.

Harry entendit couler l'eau et entrouvrit les yeux.

De là ou il se trouvait, il voyait Draco se déplacer dans la salle d'eau dans le reflet du miroir de la chambre. Il semblait éreinter.

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour passer du couple amoureux qui prend du temps pour lui, à ce couple de presque colocataire dans lequel il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser, et il referma les yeux.

Il sentit le souffle de Draco sur son cou, et attendit un tendre baiser qui ne vint pas. Il attendit que son époux le prenne dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, mais il le ne fit pas non plus et bientôt Harry entendit un souffle régulier montrant clairement que son tendre époux avait rejoint le monde des rêves.

Les jours suivant se poursuivirent sur le même rythme sans que Harry ne puisse parler à Draco, ou peut-être sans qu'il en eut le courage.

Puis vint le moment où il n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de parler.

Noël approchait à grand pas et Draco ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il rentrait toujours aussi tard. Parlait toujours aussi peu… et surtout semblait toujours aussi insaisissable.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils étaient tout deux attablés dans la cuisine.

Le soleil hivernal qui passait à travers les rideaux jaunes réchauffait un peu l'atmosphère.

Harry regardait son époux lire la gazette du dimanche, tout en buvant son café.

Il cherchait un moyen d'attirer son attention sans le mettre sur le défensive, ce qui revenait à réaliser un véritable exploit ces derniers temps.

"Dray ?"

Celui-ci souleva lentement la tête, son visage était fermé.

Bon, ça commençait mal.

"Quoi ?"

Harry souleva les épaules, et prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, si il avait pu affronter un basilique et des centaines de Mangemorts, il pouvait bien affronter son mari et sa mauvaise humeur!

"C'est bientôt Noël, tu sais."

"Oui, et ?"

"Et cette année, c'est notre tour."

Draco garda un instant le silence, prit une gorgé de son café. Harry avait toujours adoré regarder Draco, car celui-ci était gracieux même dans ses gestes les plus simples.

Il vit, plus qu'il n'entendit Draco parler.

Surpris en pleine inattention, Harry se sentit rougir, avant de lui demander de répéter.

Draco prit une grande inspiration, signe qu'il n'avait cette conversation que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

"Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire ici."

Petit silence.

"Pourquoi ?"

D'accord leur relation n'était ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de "au beau fixe", mais quelle meilleur opportunité que les fêtes de fin d'année pour essayer de rectifier le tir?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

"J'ai beaucoup de travail, donc très peu de temps pour organiser quoique ce soit."

Harry sentit la colère montée en lui, et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, ou même à la manière de le dire, il s'écria.

"Oui, et bien il serait peut-être tant que ça change. Ton travail est bien joli, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on se voit un peu de temps en temps."

Un silence gênant s'installa.

Et bien qu'Harry regrettait la manière dont cela avait franchit ses lèvres, il ne souhaitait pas retirer ses mots.

Son mari lui manquait.

Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Vraiment ensemble.

C'était soit ils travaillaient, soit ils avaient une sortie de prévue.

Dans le dernier cas, ils passaient plus de temps avec X ou Y, qu'ensemble.

Et cela lui manquait.

Il regardait Draco, attendant une explosion qui semblait ne pas vouloir venir.

Il eut la surprise de sa vie, lorsque celui-ci, reposa calmement son journal et répondit d'une voix tout aussi calme.

"Comme tu veux."

Comme tu veux ? Harry ne parvenait pas à croire que ce soit aussi simple.

Rien n'était jamais simple avec Draco.

Pourtant cette fois, il ne se posa pas plus de question et partit chercher un papier et un crayon afin de noter leurs idées pour le repas, voir si il avait quelques idées de cadeaux, qui ils devaient inviter, ce genre de chose.

Et c'est là, que les ennuie commencèrent, il savait que Draco ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Au début, tout se passa bien, il eut le plaisir de retrouver la complicité qui l'avait lié à son mari. Ils s'amusèrent à chercher les présents, rirent comme des fous en imaginant la sérieuse Hermione prendre une teinte rouge écrevisse, en ouvrant une boite contenant de la lingerie coquine en dentelle noir, ou bien Pansy, s'énerver en découvrant un ouvrage sur les joies de la cuisine façon moldu.

Puis il y eut un blanc; lorsque Harry proposa d'acheter un lot de potion contre la gueule de bois pour Seamus.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'inviter Seamus."

Harry le regarda, interloqué.

Seamus avait toujours passé Noël avec eux, quelque soit la personne qui organisait.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… il est toujours invité."

"Et moi, je me suis dis que ce serait bien de changer un peu. On pourrait faire ça en petit comité. Juste nos amis les plus proches."

Harry respira un bon coup, avant demander, à qui il pensait lorsqu'il faisait allusion à leurs amis les plus proches.

"Je pensais, à Blaise, Vincent, Théo et Milly, Greg et Pansy, Ron et Hermione, Severus et Neville, Luna, Dean et Susan, George et Katy, et Zack."

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une nouvelle inspiration avant d'ancrer son regard, empli de colère dans celui, étrangement serein de Draco.

"En gros, on invite tout le monde… sauf Seamus. Tu m'expliques là ? Parce que je ne saisis pas trop ta logique."

Cette fois-ci, une étincelle… de colère ? De nervosité ? De Jalousie ? Il n'arrivait pas à la définir, apparut dans les yeux bleu gris qui lui faisaient face.

"Tu te sens plus proche de Dean et Susan que de Seamus ? Et pourquoi inviterait on tous tes amis et pas tous les miens ?"

"Parce que Seamus m'énerve. C'est une bonne raison, non ?"

Petit instant de silence.

"Depuis quand ? La dernière fois qu'on était tous ensemble, tu as passé presque toute ta soirée avec lui, et tu avais l'air de plutôt bien t'amuser."

"N'oublie pas que je joue très bien la comédie."

"Et je dois prendre ça comment ?"

"Comme tu le veux."

"Draco, arrête ton petit jeu, il ne m'amuse pas du tout. Je veux la vérité. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas inviter Seamus ?"

Harry fut surpris de voir les pommettes habituellement pâles de Draco prendre une légère teinte rosée. Au vu de l'expression de son visage, ce n'était pas dû à de la gène, ni à aucun autre sentiment de ce genre, mais plutôt à la colère froide qui grondait en lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vu ainsi. Ou du moins pas sans raison apparente. Il ne comprenait pas, et décida que c'était à Draco de faire avancer la discussion. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui fait toujours les efforts. C'était son tour à présent.

Alors il garda le silence.

Il garda le silence et se contenta de fixer son conjoint avec une expression résolue au visage.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard. Attendant de voir lequel des deux détournerait les yeux le premier. Et Harry n'avait pas l'intention que ce soit lui.

Après un long moment, durant le lequel aucun des deux ne bougea d'un iota, Draco finit par détourner la tête.

Harry poussa un discret soupire de soulagement et continua d'attendre.

"Je n'aime pas sa manière de se comporter avec toi, sa façon de te regarder, comme si… comme si il voulait de récupérer!"

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

"Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ? Seamus et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, on est sortit ensemble… quoi? Deux fois, et c'était il y a _plus de douze ans_! Aujourd'hui, je le considère comme un ami et c'est réciproque. Et il se comporte avec moi comme il le fait avec tout le monde!"

"Non c'est faux. Il n'arrête pas de te tourner autour et ça m'énerve."

Harry se retint de pousser un soupire de contentement.

Après tant de mois passés à regarder les liens de leur couple se défaire, il était agréable de savoir que Draco tenait toujours suffisamment à lui pour éprouver de la jalousie. Même si celle-ci était totalement injustifiée.

"Dray, tu sais bien qu'il ne compte pas. Du moins pas à ce niveau là. Et surtout qu'il n'a jamais compté. Il aura beau faire tout ce qu'il veut, moi, c'est toi que je veux, toi et personne d'autre."

Un nouveau silence.

"Prouve le."

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai dit, prouve le."

"Draco tu deviens ridicule. C'est toi que j'aime, pas lui. C'est avec toi que je vis, pas avec lui. On est ensemble depuis plus dix ans, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ?"

"Prouve le."

"Putain Dray, arrête avec ça. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Si je te dis que je me moque de Seamus c'est que c'est le cas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire les choses sans les penser."

"C'est parfait, si tu te moques de Seamus l'affaire est réglé."

"Bien."

"Il ne vient pas."

Décidant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister, Harry changea de sujet. Il ne voulait pas que Seamus vienne, soit, il ne viendrait pas. Mais il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu.

"D'accord, mais si Seamus ne vient pas, Zack non plus."

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Dray de regarder Harry avec surprise.

"Zack ? Pourquoi ?"

Harry eut un petit sourire forcé avant de répondre.

"Parce que si tu n'aimes pas avoir mon ex dans les pattes, c'est la même chose pour moi."

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais Dray, c'est donnant-donnant. Je ne serais pas le seul à faire des concessions.Et pendant qu'on y est, j'ai pas très envie que Vincent soit là non plus."

"Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas mon ex."

"Oh mais ça je le sais, mais je n'ai pas très envie de l'avoir à ma table pour Noël, il me dégoûte quand il mange."

Harry se détestait d'avoir dit ça.

Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un vrai connard et il se maudissait pour ça. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

"Ah oui ? Tu ne veux pas de Vince parce qu'il te dégoûte ? Entendu, et bien moi, je ne veux pas de George et Katy. Elle rit comme un phoque et lui… il mâche la bouche ouverte… et c'est écoeurant. Quant à Dean et Susan…"

"Pas la peine d'être détestable, si Seamus ne vient pas ils ne viendront pas non plus"

"Tant mieux!"

"Pour les autres, on est d'accord ?"

"Oui."

"Bien."

Silence.

"On va arrêter là pour le moment, car bizarrement je ne suis plus d'humeur à chercher des idées de cadeaux."

"Ça tombe bien, moi non plus."

"Bien. On fait les courses demain ?"

"Bien. Dans la matinée ou en fin d'après-midi ?"

"Houuu, quel honneur, Monsieur le chercheur trouve une place dans son planning pour son humble compagnon. Qu'on me retienne, je crois que je défaille."

"Arrête ça Harry, le sarcasme ne te va pas du tout."

"16 heures à l'endroit habituel ?"

Draco ne daigna même pas le gratifier d'une réponse orale et hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre son journal.

Harry quant à lui décida d'aller se promener pour se calmer peu.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Harry arriva à l'heure du rendre-vous avec dix minutes de retard. Un flot inattendu de clients était entré dans la boutique et il lui avait été impossible de laisser Jane et Daria s'en occuper seules, sans parler du fait que cela aurait été inhumain pour les clients. Il avait beau adoré ses employés, elles n'étaient pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de joyeuses ou bien accueillantes, mais elles faisaient bien leur travail et s'y connaissaient en livres et en articles d'art, et c'était tout ce qu'il leur demandait.

Mais lorsqu'il fut au pied de l'escalator, nul blondinet en vu. Du fait de son propre retard, il était mal placé pour critiquer Draco, qui était, lui, peut-être arrivé à l'heure et avait décider de partir acheter quelque chose en l'attendant. Il s'installa donc à l'une des tables du café le plus proche et commanda un café.

Puis un deuxième.

Puis un troisième.

Quand au bout d'une heure le blond n'était toujours pas venu, ou revenu. Harry décida qu'il avait assez attendu et partit dans les magasins acheter ce qu'il avait décidé.

Tant pis si Draco n'était pas d'accord, les absents ont toujours tord, on le sait.

Il trouva le dernier livre de Sarah Tatouille pour Hermione, se laissa tenter par des graines de Nyctaginacées pour Neville, hésita à acheter à Dray une montre, avant de repartir en direction de l'escalator, où cette fois son mari l'attendait.

Le temps de sa balade, la colère que l'absence de son époux avait provoqué, s'était apaisé, au point de disparaître.

Il croisa sans trop y prendre garde les yeux gris de son amant. Il s'avança pour déposer un baiser de bonsoir sur ses lèvres, mais fut surpris de ne rencontrer que du vide. Et c'est là qu'il les vit, ces grands yeux brillants de fureur.

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

"Draco ?"

"Tu aurais pu m'attendre au lieu de commencer les courses sans moi."

Face au culot dont Draco faisait preuve, il resta coi.

Comment osait-il lui reprocher d'avoir commencer les courses sans lui alors qu'il avait plus d'un heure de retard ? Cela dépassait l'entendement !

"Je considère que ça ne mérite même pas de réponses, aussi je vais faire comme si je m'avais rien entendu. J'ai acheté un livre pour Hermione et des graines pour Nev. T'as une idée pour Séverus ? Si t'en as pas je pensais lui prendre un livre sur les randonnées en Suisse. Dedans il parle des fleurs, uniques, que l'on trouve sur les chemins et de leurs utilisations dans diverses potions ou bien…"

"Attends, Harry. Comment ça, ça me mérite même pas de réponse? Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Je suis Draco Malfoy et je pense que je mérite un peu plus de respect. Et j'aimerais savoir de quel droit tu as commencé les courses sans moi. Et surtout sans mon avis!"

Harry avait beau vouloir éviter toute dispute, celle-ci était inévitable. Il savait que si Draco mettait sur le tapis le coup de " je suis un Malfoy", le ton allait inévitablement monter. D'un geste discret de la main il leur jeta un sortilège de silence et surtout celui de désillusion.

Il détestait se donner en spectacle.

"D'accord Dray, si tu veux qu'on la joue comme ça allons-y. Tu es Draco Malfoy et tu mérites du respect ? Et bien moi je suis Harry Potter et moi aussi je mérite du respect. Je mérite des excuses pour ton retard, de plus d'une heure et demie soit dit en passant, et je ne parle que de ton retard _d'aujourd'hui_!"

"Je t'avais prévenu que j'avais beaucoup de travail, tu as voulu qu'on organise quand même alors pas un mot."

Harry eut l'impression qu'il l'avait giflé. A la manière dont il disait ça, il avait l'impression que les miettes de présence que Draco lui octroyait dans sa _grande générosité_ devaient lui suffire, comme un petit chien qui attend que son maître rentre du travail pour jouer avec lui.

Trop choqué pour répondre, Harry resta immobile à le fixer jusqu'à ce que le blond ne le sorte de sa torpeur en disant.

"Bon, on y va ? J'ai pas toute la nuit moi, je dois retourner au labo dans la soirée."

Harry serra les dents de colère et ôta les sortilèges qui les entouraient.

Ils firent leurs achats dans une ambiance plutôt tendue.

Harry ne parlant qu'en cas d'absolu nécessité, sa colère était trop grande et il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

Draco, quant à lui, était comme plongé dans ses pensées, un pli soucieux barrait son front pâle.

Une fois leur course achevée, Draco repartit travailler, laissant derrière lui un Harry trop choqué pour réagir.

Harry transplana directement chez eux, et déposa tous les cadeaux sur la table, en se promettant de les agrandir un peu plus tard.

Il s'allongea sur le sofa et repensa aux deux heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Comment quelque chose qui avait toujours été si agréable à faire ensemble s'était-il transformé en un véritable calvaire ?

Car à ses yeux c'est ce que cela avait été, un calvaire.

Il en avait détesté chaque seconde, Draco avait reprit dans son personnage de "je suis un Malfoy et dois être traiter comme tel", et Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'était presque comme si il voulait qu'Harry lui en veuille, comme si il voulait qu'ils se disputent, et c'était vraiment incompréhensible.

Il aimait Draco, là dessus il n'y avait aucun doute, mais à force de se disputer pour un rien, il en venait à se demander si l'amour qui les unissait était suffisant.

Il était fatigué.

Fatigué physiquement, car faire les courses lui faisait toujours cet effet là, mais aussi fatigué moralement, il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur leur couple et avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

En même temps y avait il vraiment quelque chose à comprendre ?

Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, tout habillé, en continuant de se poser des questions sans réponses.

OoOoOoOoO

Lendemain matin, il s'éveilla très tôt avec un sentiment de bien-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans son lit. Le sentiment de bien-être provenait des bras de Draco qui l'entourait, le corps de son amant était pressé contre le sien, et d'après le sourire de contentement qui se lisait sur ses lèvres il en était heureux.

Harry resta un instant allongé, à profiter de cette chaleur qui lui avait si souvent manquée ces derniers mois, tout en se posant une fois de plus questions.

A croire qu'il ne savait plus faire que ça!

Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas d'autre choix… c'est vrai, comment comprendre l'homme dans les bras duquel il était blotti? Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se voyaient à peine, se disputant plus que pendant leur adolescence (ce qui n'était pas peu dire!) et voilà qu'après l'avoir traiter comme une merde la veille, il le couchait tendrement et dormait tout contre lui pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois.

Il décida d'arrêter de se torturer et se pelotonna un peu plus contre son blond, comptant bien profiter de l'instant présent.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla une heure plus tard, Draco était partie sans l'avoir réveillé.

Avait-il rêve son corps collé contre le sien à la rechercher de sa chaleur? Avait-il mal compris le sourire qui illuminait ses traits jusque dans son sommeil? Soupirant et pestant contre les beaux blonds impossibles à suivre, il se prépara à partir au travail, le magasin ouvrant sous peu.

Il adorait son travail. Être en contact avec les gens, partager avec eux sa passion pour le dessin et la littérature était un bonheur de chaque instant.

Il avait ouvert sa boutique cinq ans auparavant, dans la partie Moldue de Londres. Il avait eu un vrai coup de foudre dès qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait tout ce qu'il aurait pu souhaiter : elle était de taille raisonnable (il n'aimait pas les grands magasins, trop impersonnels), avait de grandes baies vitrées (celles-ci étaient nécessaire pour les activités artistiques que Jane animait deux fois par semaine), un petit comptoir et de la place pour quelques tables, ainsi que pour un coin livre.

Peu après il avait rencontré les filles, Jane et Daria, leur vision assez unique du monde qui les entourait, leur amour de l'art l'avait séduit et il les avait embauché peu après… et ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était un après-midi créatif avec les enfants. Après-midi durant lequel ils avaient pour mission de décorer les sapins et de mettre leur touche personnelle à la décoration déjà mise en place.

Ils accueillaient de plus en plus d'enfants chaque année, et c'était un vrai plaisir. Il aimait les voir si à l'aise avec eux. Harry les regardait, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'ils accrochaient boules et guirlandes sur les grands arbres verts.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en les voyant si heureux. Il aurait tellement voulu un enfant à lui… à eux. Un enfant qui lui, il en était sur, n'aurait pas permis à Draco d'oublier cette fête et ce qu'elle symbolise. Ils en avaient parler, et s'étaient promis d'y réfléchir, mais le temps avait passé, et peu à peu l'idée était comme qui dirait tombée dans l'oubli.

Il secoua la tête, pour penser à autre chose, le sujet n'était plus d'actualité.

Trop de soucis.

Il rejoignit les enfants et décora avec eux tandis que Daria, qui ne supportait les gosses que quand ils dormaient, s'occupait de la caisse.

Ragaillardi par sa journée, il décida de passer acheter le sapin et d'attendre Draco, pour le décorer.

Il lui avait téléphoné dans la journée et celui-ci avait laissé sous entendre qu'il rentrerait probablement tôt. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Quand il passa la porte de l'appartement, il fut surpris de découvrir une douce odeur de chocolat chaud. Il déposa le sapin dans l'entrée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où une casserole encore fumante était posée sur la gazinière. Il entendit un bruit provenant du salon, et sourit.

Draco était vraiment rentré tôt.

Il le rejoignit et son sourire s'agrandit en le voyant allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, son mug Titi à la main, les yeux fermés.

Depuis le premier jour où Harry lui avait fait découvrir ce petit oiseau, Draco l'avait adoré. Et même si il avait interdiction formelle d'en parler à qui que ce soit, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

Il s'avança le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à son mari, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

C'était une chose qu'il aurait hésité à faire ne serait-ce que la veille, mais le souvenir de Draco se serrant contre lui jusque dans son sommeil, lui ôtait tous ses doutes.

Draco entrouvrit les yeux et le regarda, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

"On a reçu des réponses pour les invitations."

Harry haussa un sourcil, pour l'encourager à poursuive. C'était la première fois que Draco parlait de leur réveillon en premier. Et c'était un soulagement.

"Dean et Susan, ne viennent pas."

Voilà l'explication du sourire.

"Comme c'est étrange... "ne put s'empêcher de commenter Harry.

"C'est Ok pour Théo et Milly, Pansy et Greg. Luna et Blaise demandent si ils peuvent venir accompagner. Les autres pas de nouvelles..."

"Pour les autres, c'est bon aussi, Neville est passé au magasin dans l'après-midi pour chercher un colis pour Severus. Et j'ai eu Ron au téléphone hier et il m'a dit qu'ils viendraient. Ce qui fait donc Quatorze avec nous."

"Autant pour le dîner en petit comité."

Le brun ne put se retenir et fit son plus beau sourire avant de dire distraitement.

"Tu n'avais qu'à réduire ta liste d'invités, je crois qu'elle est _légèrement_ plus longue que la mienne…"

Un regard tueur lui répondit.

"Sinon, j'ai acheté le sapin, tu m'aides à le décorer ?"

A ces mots, le blond posa sa tasse sur la table basse, et se releva brusquement.

"T'as acheté le sapin ?"

Harry, qui était partit en direction de l'entrée à la cherche de l'arbre, répondit l'air de rien.

"Oui, on a décoré ceux du magasin aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire le notre aussi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

La réponse fusa.

"Non."

"QUOI?"

"Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je ne veux pas le faire aujourd'hui. D'habitude on le fait le jour de Noël, je ne vois pas pourquoi on le ferait une semaine avant cette année. En plus, tu choisis toujours le mauvais sapin."

"Le mauvais sapin ? Comment ça le mauvais sapin ? Non mais, ça ne va pas? Il est très beau mon sapin. En plus cette année je l'ai pris vert bleuté, pour changer."

"Vert bleuté ? C'est n'importe quoi. Un sapin c'est vert, pas vert _bleuté_. Fais moi voir ça… et c'est bien ce que je pensais en plus t'en as pas pris un qui ne perd pas ses épines. Je te préviens: pas question que je balaie!"

"Pour ce qui est du balai, ça changera pas grand-chose, ça doit faire plus d'un an que t'y as pas toucher!"

"J'ai eu beaucoup de travail!"

"C'est facile."

Silence.

Harry se dirigea vers la stéréo, et saisit un cd qu'il mit dans le lecteur.

_C'est la belle nuit de Noël _

_La neige étant son manteau blanc… _

"Arrête ça!"

"Pourquoi ? On l'écoute _toujours_ quand on fait le sapin!"

"Mais on ne le fait pas aujourd'hui. On le fera le jour de noël."

"Je sais pas si tu te souviens pas le jour de Noël il y a douze personnes qui viennent manger, alors on risque d'avoir autre chose à faire."

_Mais, avant de partir,  
Il faudra bien te couvrir  
Dehors tu vas avoir si froid…(1) _

"Soit, mais on n'écoute pas ça. C'est pas Noël, alors tu mets autre chose."

Soupir.

"D'accord, va chercher les décorations pendant que je mets la musique et que je place le sapin."

Il entendit un soupir d'agacement, promettant une bonne soirée en perspective, puis des pas qui s'éloignaient.

Il parcourut du regard la pile de cd, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur _le_ cd qui tue. Il l'attrapa, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et appuya sur play avant de se diriger vers le sapin.

_Un canard dans le café.  
J'ai du mal à digérer, parfois,  
Tous les papiers mâchés… _

D'un coup de baguette, l'arbre vert _bleuté_, s'éleva dans les airs avant de se poser non loin de la fenêtre. Harry s'en approcha et mit correctement le pied avant de l'enrouler dans du papier rocher, comme chaque année.

_Fallait rester Zen. Soyons Zen,  
Du sang froid dans les veines,Zen…(2) _

"Tu trouves ça drôle ?"

Harry sursauta, et se retourna avec le sourire. Il savait que Draco allait réagir. C'était obligatoire. En voyant le visage fermé de Draco son sourire s'agrandit plus encore.

"Allez, c'était pour rire…"

"Et bien, je ne trouve pas ça drôle."

Et cette fois, Harry s'occupa du carton tandis que Draco mettait une musique d'ambiance.

Ils décoraient chaque année le sapin dans un ordre bien précis. D'abord les guirlandes électriques (qui fonctionnait grâce à un sortilège), puis les normales, les boules et enfin l'étoile et la crèche. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était croyant, mais ils en avaient vu une chez Luna et l'avaient trouvé si belle que l'année suivante ils avaient acheté la leur.

Harry était trop concentré sur sa guirlande, qu'il cherchait à démêler, pour faire attention au choix de Draco, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, sa tâche achevée, il vit que le blond le regardait fixement, un petit sourire en coin. Il fronça les sourcils cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait quand il entendit soudain :

_Petit Papa Noël  
Toi qu'est descendu du ciel  
Retourne-s-y vite fait bien fait  
Avant que j'te colle une droite  
Avant que j't'allonge une patate  
Qu'j'te fasse une tête au carré ! (3) _

Son visage se durcit, mais il ne dit rien, ne faisant que regarder son époux, les yeux emplis de colère et de déception.

Si il ne voulait pas y mettre du sien, il n'avait qu'à le dire et aller faire un tour dans une autre pièce. Décorer le sapin était l'un de ses petits bonheurs de Noël, et il refusait qu'il le lui gâche.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le sapin, sa guirlande à la main et commença à l'accrocher, essayant de ne pas se demander pourquoi son mari soufflait si souvent le chaud et le froid depuis quelques temps. Il pouvait aussi bien être adorable qu'odieux, même si récemment c'était son côté le plus froid qui ressortait le plus fréquemment.

Alors qu'il tentait de repousser les pensées plutôt sombres qui lui envahissaient la tête, il sentit deux bras lui envelopper la taille, une odeur bien connue et aimée lui monter aux narines, des lèvres tendres lui caresser le cou. Il aurait voulu se dégager de cette étreinte si tendre, dire au blond qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, qu'il était perdu, mais il en était incapable. La douceur et la tendresse de son époux était et avait toujours été son point faible. Il fondait devant elle comme la neige au soleil et quelque soit la raison de sa rancœur, il l'oubliait.

En fond, résonnaient les notes d'une valse qu'ils aimaient. Une valse douce, apaisante qui redonnait le sourire. Il s'appuya sur le torse de son compagnon, recherchant sa chaleur. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, se mouvant au rythme de la musique, puis Draco s'éloigna doucement et après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue, saisit un bout de la guirlande.

Ils décorèrent le sapin sans un bruit. Seul la douce mélodie provenant de la chaîne, le murmure des guirlandes, le clapotis des boules et le souffle de leur respiration se faisait entendre.

Bien vite, le sapin vert bleuté se recouvrit de mille et une couleurs chatoyantes, Draco posa l'étoile argentée au sommet, tandis qu'Harry sortait délicatement les petites figurines de la crèche. Une à une, elles furent déposées à leur place, puis le couple s'installa sur le canapé pour admirer son œuvre, comme chaque année.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être. Il était bien, et au vu de l'air presque béa de Draco, il était bien lui aussi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il toujours en être ainsi?

Il fut surpris lorsque les doigts de son époux s'entremêlèrent délicatement aux siens. Son pouce pâle caressant tendrement sa paume. Harry ferma les yeux, savourant la délicieuse sensation provenant de ce simple effleurement.

Il sentit le corps de Draco remuer légèrement, avant qu'une autre main ne se pose cette fois sur sa joue, des lèvres glissant le long de son cou. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra et il frotta tendrement sa joue dans le creux de cette main pleine de promesse.

Il déposa un baiser dans cette paume dont le simple contact le faisait frissonner, avant d'entrouvrir lentement les yeux.

Deux billes grises, rendues incandescentes par le désir, l'amour, la tendresse qui y brillaient, le fixaient.

Cela faisait si longtemps.

Si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi important aux yeux de son époux, si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés…trop longtemps.

Il tourna lentement la tête, sans détourner ses yeux de Draco, sa bouche s'étirant dans un sourire séduisant. Puis à son tour, il embrassa le tendre cou qui lui était offert. Il y déposa mille baisers et caresses, remonta doucement vers sa mâchoire avant de taquiner ses lèvres charmeuses et charnues. Il s'écarta de quelques millimètres pour regarder ce visage qu'il aimait tant, puis embrassa imperceptiblement le bout de son petit nez pointu, ses pommettes roses, ses paupières déjà alourdies, et enfin sa bouche.

Sa bouche si douce, sa bouche si tendre, sa bouche à la saveur unique, si envoûtante. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, lentement, langoureusement. Ils allaient s'aimer, ne faire plus qu'un et ils le savaient, mais ils ne voulaient rien précipiter. Ils voulaient y aller à leur rythme. Prendre le temps de se redécouvrir l'un l'autre, prendre enfin ce temps que leurs vies passées à courir leur avaient ôté.

Ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre par des gestes tendres, aucune parcelle de leur corps n'échappant à leurs mains coquines, à leurs bouches affamées de contacts, à leurs langues malicieuses et gourmandes.

Le souffle de Draco sur ses lèvres…

Les lèvres de Draco sur son torse…

La bouche de Draco sur son ventre …

La langue de Draco sur son sexe… si chaude… si douce …

A chaque passage de cette langue ensorceleuse, il sentait son corps se tendre vers son mari, son esprit s'envoler un peu plus haut, se perdre dans un monde à la fois reconnu et inconnu.

Un monde de sensation, de sentiments, un monde de bonheur et d'extase.

Entre les mains et les cuisses de son mari, Harry avait l'impression de revivre. Comment avaient-ils pu passer tant de temps loin l'un de l'autre?

Peu à peu leurs gestes se firent plus doux, leurs souffles s'apaisèrent et ils se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil, heureux.

Harry s'éveilla au cours de la nuit, ses muscles étaient légèrement engourdis, mais il était bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

Une seule pensée traversait son esprit encore engourdit par le sommeil : Son mariage reprenait la bonne direction.

Il se dégagea le plus délicatement possible de l'étreinte de Draco, et partit préparer le lit avant de prendre son époux profondément endormi dans ses bras. Il le déposa délicatement entre les draps avant de le recouvrir, Draco avait toujours été le plus frileux des deux, et de le rejoindre. Il prit le blond entre ses bras et rejoignit le monde des rêves.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce fut le mouvement que Draco fit pour s'échapper d'entre ses bras qui le réveilla la fois suivante. Encore partiellement dans les nuages à cause de leur soirée de la veille, il regarda discrètement son compagnon se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Il resta dans le lit, attendant que celui-ci ressorte. Draco détestait avoir quelqu'un avec lui dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il se préparait pour aller travailler. Mais quand le blond ressortit il ne lui jeta pas un regard et s'habilla en silence. Harry continua de le regarder, attendant qu'il ait fini de se vêtir et qu'il vienne lui dire au revoir, mais fut choqué de voir Draco tranplaner dès que son dernier lacet fut fait, et sans avoir eu la moindre attention à son sujet.

Le choc le cloua sur place.

Avait-il rêvé leur rapprochement de la veille ?

La bulle de félicité dans laquelle il vivait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé vola en éclat.

Refusant de laisser couler les larmes de chagrin et de rage qui lui montaient aux yeux, il se leva et partie prendre une douche.

L'eau ferait disparaître son sentiment d'avoir été sali. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été utilisé, et trahi.

Il resta dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une goutte d'eau chaude. Quand il en ressortit, son esprit était plus serein, il avait réussi à se convaincre que si Draco était parti si vite, si il ne lui avait pas doucement baiser le bout du nez comme il le faisait au début de leur union c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était une raison bidon, mais c'était celle qui le faisait le moins souffrir.

Comme il était réveillé de bonne heure, il en profita pour préparer les cadeaux, auxquels ils n'avaient toujours pas rendu leurs tailles normales, et les emballer.

Il aurait pu le faire à la main, ce qu'il faisait habituellement, mais cette année, il n'en avait pas le courage. De plus, contrairement à la méthode magique qui nécessitait de la concentration, celle Moldue laissait trop de temps pour penser, chose qu'il voulait absolument éviter.

Il souleva alors sa baguette et fit venir à lui ciseaux, scotch, papier et stylo. Il regarda le papier se dérouler, les ciseaux le couper, les divers pliages qu'il fit pour envelopper les présents. C'était comme un ballet, chaque instrument bougeait à son rythme, apaisant son esprit, et son cœur.

Une fois le dernier paquet déposé sous le sapin, il était l'heure pour lui d'ouvrir le magasin. Ce matin, il serait seul jusqu'à dix heures et demi, Daria avait prévenu qu'elle serait en retard puisqu'elle avait un rendez-vous important chez le médecin. La matinée risquait d'être agitée.

La journée s'écoula si vite que lorsque vint l'heure de fermer boutique, il en fut surpris. Il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver face à Draco.

Comme se comporterait-il aujourd'hui ?

Serait-il le Draco doux et aimant de la veille ? Où celui insensible du matin ?

Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et par rentrer chez lui affronter son mari, quelque soit son humeur du jour.

Bien qu'il ait cru s'être préparé à toute éventualité, il fut tristement surpris de voir la maison vide. Pas la moindre trace de Draco.

Il soupira et commença à ranger le salon qui était toujours embarrassé de guirlandes et autres décorations non utilisées.

Le dernier carton remit à sa place, il mit un peu de musique avant de se diriger lentement vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. L'absence, une fois de plus, de Draco lui ayant relativement coupée l'appétit il ne prépara qu'une petite salade avant de fouiller dans ses livres de cuisine à recherche de la composition du repas de Noël.

Draco arriva tard dans la soirée et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain.

Ne faisant même pas une halte par le salon, pourtant allumé, où se trouvait son mari.

Refrénant son envie de hurler de frustration et de rage, Harry resta là où il était pour voir ce que ferait Draco.

Et lorsqu'au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne le vit toujours pas réapparaître, il reposa ses livres et se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre.

Il y trouva Draco entre les draps, profondément endormi.

Tel un automate, Harry alla se préparer à dormir et s'allongea aux côtés de celui qui était son mari.

Comme souvent, il s'éveilla au cours de la nuit et trouva Draco blotti contre lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Pourquoi le fuyait-il éveillé alors qu'il le cherchait dans son sommeil ?

Son visage, comme toujours était heureux et paisible.

Encore blessé par le manque d'intérêt que son époux lui avait porté la veille, il s'écarta, se libérant de son étreinte.

Et bien qu'il fût surpris de voir les sourcils de Draco se froncer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'écartait, il ne changea pas d'avis et se rendormit.

Les jours suivant se passèrent sous le même mode. Draco était parfois présent, parfois absent, parfois tendre, parfois indifférent. Et Harry, quant à lui, était juste de plus en plus perdu.

Le jour de Noël arriva, enfin.

Harry s'éveilla au son de son réveil, aux environs de six heures et demie et fut heureux de sentir le corps de Draco encore contre le sien.

La journée commençait bien.

Il resta quelques instants dans sa chaleur, puis se tourna doucement. La première épreuve de la journée consistait à réveiller Draco. Ils avaient décidés de faire une partie de la préparation tôt le matin avant de partir travailler.

Il passa doucement une main sur sa joue et l'appela tendrement.

"Dray… réveille toi… Dray…"

Un grognement lui répondit, alors il appela plus fort, le secoua un petit peu.

Et là, son époux ouvrit les yeux et lui répondit méchamment.

"Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je dors ? Si t'es réveillé occupe toi, mais lâche moi, je suis fatigué!"

Et il lui tourna le dos.

Harry, blessé, s'immobilisa.

Il avait eu tord, la journée ne commençait pas bien, elle commençait même très mal, car lorsque Dray était comme ça, le reste de la journée était infernal.

Décidant de sauver le repas de Noël autant qu'il le pouvait, Harry se leva, s'habilla à la hâte, et entama les préparations, seul.

Mettre la table n'avait jamais été quelque chose pour lequel il était doué, Draco oui. Il parvenait toujours à trouver la place parfaite pour que l'ensemble soit beau, festif et accueillant, tandis qu'avec lui malgré tous ses efforts, il manquait toujours un petit quelque chose.

Les fourchettes étaient du mauvais côté, ou bien il prenait le mauvais service, il y avait toujours un hic.

Et ce matin cela semblait encore pire.

En général, lorsqu'ils recevaient, ils mettaient la table ensemble, et la pièce résonnait d'éclats de rire qui se mêlaient à la petite musique d'ambiance.

Ce matin, Draco était resté couché, seul le silence résonnait, et il posait chaque assiette tel un automate, sans aucune joie.

Seuls des questions auxquelles il refusait de répondre retentissaient dans sa tête.

Devait-il continuer de lutter ? Son mariage pouvait-il vraiment être sauvé ?

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, si la soirée était au reflet de ce qu'il ressentait ce matin, elle serait morne et triste…

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de jeter un sort de protection sur la table afin que tout reste propre et en ordre, puis il partit travailler sans prendre la peine de faire un détour pas la chambre.

Le comportement de Draco l'avait énervé et déçu, ils se verraient ce soir et cela suffirait, en attendant il devait calmer son envie de le secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place.

A la boutique, le jour de Noël était organisé minutieusement. Chaque minute comptait. Ils devaient tous préparer leur soirée, mais ils devaient aussi tous être au magasin. Il était donc prévu que chacun ait au moins trois heures de libre dans la journée pour les préparatifs de dernières minutes, mais qu'en cas rush ils devaient transplaner de toute urgence à la boutique. A cinq heure trente pétante, tout le personnel devait être présent pour accueillir les clients conviés pour le pot de Noël. Ils se réunissaient tous les ans, pour ce qu'ils appelaient le goûter de Noël, c'était un pur moment de complicité, et malgré le côté légèrement misanthrope de ses deux employées elles venaient, discutaient et prenaient du bon temps en compagnie des clients.

Tout se déroula comme prévu.

Harry put s'échapper au environ de 13 heures. Il se dépêcha de faire ses préparations, qui allaient bien plus vite grâce aux différents sortilèges qu'il lançant à ses ustensiles de cuisine. Les couteaux et cuillères s'occupèrent des toasts, de couper les légumes et fruits nécessaires aux diverses salades ; les moules et escargots s'alignèrent sur les plaques du four, il nettoya la salade d'un sort de propreté, puis s'occupa de la viande.

Il avait longuement hésité quant à ce qu'il allait cuisiner. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il attendait que Draco lui donne son avis, mais comme ce dernier semblait s'en moquer éperdument il avait fait lui-même son choix.

Il ferait un cochon de lait aux petits légumes. Il se souvenait que tante Pétunia en avait cuisiné un dans son enfance et qu'il avait ardemment souhaité y goûter… ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, car Oncle Vernon et Dudley l'avaient terminé à eux deux jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Pendant longtemps il n'y avait plus repensé, mais était tombé sur une recette en farfouillant dans ses livres et s'était laissé tenter. Après tout, c'était Noël, pourquoi ne se ferait-il pas un petit plaisir ? Il l'avait bien mérité!

Le seul problème c'était le temps de cuisson qui était de plus de trois heures.

Après moult réflexion, il avait décidé de mettre le cochon à cuire en son absence, mais de le contrôler grâce à un sort de surveillance lancé sur son propre four. Sort qui le préviendrait par une petite sonnette lorsqu'il serait l'heure de le tourner, de l'arroser et de l'éteindre. Ce qui était vraiment parfait, sans quoi le plat n'aurait jamais été prêt à temps.

Il fit deux ou trois aller retour chez lui au cours de l'après midi, et lorsqu'il rentra, aux environs de six heures il ne lui restait quasiment plus rien à faire.

Il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'être sorcier. Il profita du temps qui lui restait pour se préparer, sachant que dès que Draco rentrerait il prendrait la salle de bain d'assaut et qu'il n'y aurait plus accès.

Il se vêtit de manière chic, mais simple. Un jean noir, une chemise vert sombre et une veste noire elle aussi.

En attendant Draco qui, il l'espérait, ne tarderait pas à rentrer il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour sortir les bouteilles pour l'apéritif et déposa divers biscuits apéritifs, avant de repartir vers la cuisine mettre les amuse-bouches à cuire.

Il leva la tête vers la pendule.

19 Heures 15.

Que faisait Draco ? Il aurait du être là depuis au moins une heure.

Il soupira, peut-être aurait-il du lui rappelé que c'était Noël ? Vu son enthousiasme pour la soirée à venir, cela n'aurait peut-être pas été superflu…

Il leva la main gauche et commença à se ronger les ongles.

Devait il le joindre par cheminette ?

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il décida que si il n'était pas arrivé dans un quart d'heure, il l'appellerait.

En attendant, il partit dans la salle pour mettre un peu de musique, pour avoir, peut-être un peu plus l'impression d'être à Noël.

_Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go, laughing all the way;  
Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight _

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh(4)

Dès que les premiers grelots retentirent, il sentit la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules se relâcher doucement.

Il se tourna lentement pour ôter le sort de protection qu'il avait mis à la table le matin même, la regardant ainsi pour la première fois de la soirée et eut une jolie surprise : Draco était passé par là.

Il avait déposé ici et là, des bougies, une rivière d'étoile argentée se faufilait au centre de la table, les serviettes avaient sous les coups de sa baguette pris une forme angélique et régnait dans les assiettes.

La table était belle, festive et accueillante, comme il l'avait voulu.

Il soupira, de contentement cette fois et s'approcha pour avoir une meilleur vue et découvrit qu'un petit carton avait été déposé devant son verre.

Il le saisit, et lut " Joyeux Noël, Je t'aime, Draco…"

Et sa colère, son inquiétude, tout disparut presque complètement.

A cet instant précis, comme si il attendait qu'il ait lu son message, Draco apparut.

Harry resta immobile, en attente.

Serait-il le Draco blessant du matin ou le Draco amoureux et tendre qui avait prit le temps de décorer la table et de lui écrire un mot tendre?

Son époux s'approcha, un étrange sourire aux lèvres… qu'après réflexion il qualifierait de penaud… il continua à s'avancer et s'arrêta juste devant lui… Harry resta immobile… il vit le visage de Draco se pencher vers lui… sentit ses mains prendre son visage en coupe… puis ses lèvres effleurer les siennes légèrement.

" Pardon, je suis en retard…"

C'était la première fois qu'il excusait pour ses retards pourtant réguliers ces derniers temps. Et en ajoutant ces excuses au doux message sur la table, les derniers griefs qu'il avait réussit à garder s'évanouir.

Il retrouvait _son_ Draco.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à cet instant la minuterie du four retentit.

"Ce sont les petits fours… Vas t'habiller, les invités ne vont pas tarder."

Les mains du blond relâchèrent lentement, comme à contrecoeur, le visage du brun, et il l'embrassa brièvement avant de partir vers la chambre.

Refusant de se prendre la tête pour tenter de comprendre le comportement encore une fois étrange de son mari, il partit s'occuper de sa cuisine.

Bien vite, les invités arrivèrent.

D'abord Ron et Hermione, qui déposèrent leurs cadeaux sous l'arbre avant de rejoindre Harry et Draco qui préparaient les apéritifs.

Puis ce fut au tour de Neville et Séverus, suivis de prêt par Greg et Pansy et Milly et Théo.

Le tas de cadeaux augmentait de plus en plus, tandis que le groupe ravi de se retrouver discutait de plus en plus fort.

Harry semblait se détendre, Draco n'ayant pas montré le moindre signe de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Ne manquaient plus que Luna et Blaise, et leurs deux invités surprises, ce qui bien entendu en faisait jaser plus d'un.

Théo lança le jeu du Qui viens avec qui ? Et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous à faire des pronostiques.

Pansy proposa que Luna viennent accompagner de Rémus, ce qui bien sûr fit rire tout le monde surtout lorsque Milly ajouta, en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur à Severus, qu'il n'y avait pas que lui pour taper chez les plus jeunes…

Cependant avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, un pop retentit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit, puis toutes les mâchoires tombèrent, sauf une qui se serra furieusement.

Blaise était arrivé.

Accompagné.

Et au grand damne de leurs hôtes, son compagnon n'était autre que Seamus Finnigan.

Devant le visage, fermé et rageur de Draco, le couple eut un petit sourire penaud.

Surtout Blaise, quand on y regardait mieux. Il osait d'ailleurs à peine lever les yeux vers Draco, comme si il craignait ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eut le temps de faire le moindre commentaire, Luna arriva, accompagnée quant à elle de Zacharias Smith.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, la soirée commençait décidément sous de bien mauvais auspices, et au vu de l'expression qu'il lisait sur le visage de Draco celui-ci partageait son pressentiment.

Il remarqua du coup de l'œil que son époux était sur le point de parler, et par crainte qu'il ne dise quelques chose de non approprié, il s'élançait en direction des nouveaux arrivant un sourire probablement sur factice aux lèvres.

"Salut, vous ! Et bien ça, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver ensemble, vous nous en avez caché des choses. Il se hâta de les débarrasser de leur manteau et les invitait à s'installer."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco se diriger discrètement vers la cuisine en compagnie de Blaise.

Il commença à servir un verre d'apéritif à tout le monde. Pansy prit une Pina Colada, Milly un kyr au marron, Théo, Greg et Sévérus optèrent pour un Bloody Mary. Puis Harry partit à son tour à la cuisine, pour aller chercher les glaçons pour Ron, qui ne buvait son whisky pur feu, qu'avec glaçon, et du lait pour Luna qui était dans sa période lait au sirop.

Cependant, alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte des éclats de voix l'en empêchèrent : Draco et Blaise semblaient être au beau milieu d'une discussion houleuse.

Il s'approchait un peu plus et tendit l'oreille.

_Je t'avais demandé de le surveiller, pas de me le ramener!" _

Harry dont la curiosité avait été piquée par cette phrase, pour le moins étrange, décida de continuer à écouter au lieu de faire savoir qu"il était là et entendait tout. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa stupéfait.

Draco avait demandé à Blaise de prendre Seamus en filature, pour être certain qu"il ne tentait pas de le séduire, lui, en l'absence du blond.

Le choc provoqué par cette horrible découverte, synonyme d'un manque de confiance flagrant, empêcha Harry de bouger. Il aurait voulut courir et secouer Draco, lui faire comprendre à quel point son comportement et raisonnement étaient ridicules et blessants. Mais au lieu de ça il reste là, à écouter les paroles provenant de cette pièce pour l'instant honnie.

Puis il entendit Blaise parler, plaider sa cause, expliquer à Draco qu'à passer son temps à suivre, à être aussi souvent que possible avec Seamus il en était venu à éprouver des sensations, des sentiments qui lui étaient jusqu'ici inconnus. Il était tombé amoureux de cet irlandais loufoque.

Il y eut ensuite un instant de silence, instant pendant lequel Harry put presque entendre le malaise que les deux hommes de l'autre côté de la porte ressentaient. Puis la voix de Blaise s'éleva à nouveau. Elle était si basse qu'Harry dût tendre l'oreille pour bien percevoir ce qu'il disait.

Il ne lui demandait pas d'approuver, ni même son consentement car il n'en avait pas besoin, il voulait juste que Draco leur donne une chance, comme lui l'avait fait lorsque le blond leur avait pour la première fois parlé de Harry.

Suite à cette phrase lourde de sens pour les deux amis, le silence se fit. Connaissant son époux, Harry savait qu'il n'accepterait pas aussi facilement. Des pas retentirent dans la cuisine, et avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de s'écarter de la porte, Blaise sortit en trombe de la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon sans même jeter un regard pour Harry.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation sur le pas de la porte, et comme Draco ne semblait pas décidé à sortir, Harry s'avança pour affronter son époux.

Il s'attendait à le trouver énervé, enragé par la discussion ombrageuse qu'il venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami, au lieu de ça, ce fut un Draco abattu, effondré, les deux mains appuyées sur l'évier, tête baissé qu'il vit. L'image même d'un homme désespéré. Toujours silencieux, Harry le vit porter une main sur son ventre et grimacer.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau être en colère contre son mari pour avoir fait suivre l'un de leur ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le surprenait à faire un tel geste

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit malade ?

Mais en voyant le visage de Draco se détendre, irradier de bonheur, ses doutes disparurent.

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine, avec bruit.

"Un problème ?"

En entendant sa voix, le blond sursauta légèrement, mais lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face au brun, son visage ne reflétait pas plus la colère qu'il avait exprimé face à Blaise que le découragement qu'il semblait ressentir peu avant, ni même la surprise de le voir, mais de la joie.

"Mon cœur, ça va?"

"Dray, tu vas bien ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Tu ne m'as jamais appelé mon cœur, tu as toujours affirmé que tu trouvais ce genre de surnom ridicule."

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

"Et ce n'est pas toi qui dit qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ?"

"Si."

Un étrange silence s'installa entre eux, il n'était pas empreint de malaise, mais n'était pas non plus apaisant. Puis, sans parler, Draco s'avança vers Harry et se blottit tendrement contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras et enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Draco, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Blaise ?"

Il sentit le blond se crisper contre lui.

"Rien."

Un soupire de déception s'échappa des lèvres du brun. Pourquoi son mari éprouvait-il le besoin de lui mentir ?

"Ne me mens pas… j'ai tout entendu."

Draco se contracta encore plus, mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte, bien au contraire il la resserra.

"Seamus est là."

"Zack aussi."

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, plus tendu cette fois.

"Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul…"

"Draco… je ne comprend pas… je ne _te _comprend pas. Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord? Seamus ne compte pas plus à mes yeux que n'importe lequel de nos amis. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? Après tout ce temps… tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance."

Draco frotta son nez dans le cou d'Harry, comme pour y puiser du réconfort.

"Si… à toi, oui."

"Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait suivre ?"

Cette fois ci, Draco s'écarta et fixa son époux. Son visage semblait contrit, mais ses yeux, eux, brillaient de colère.

"Tu sais ?"

"Je te l'ai dis, je t'ai entendu quand tu en parlais avec Blaise…"

Le blond s'écarta et reprit sa place près de l'évier, sauf qu'à présent il avait la tête haute.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne lui fais pas confiance."

"Si tu avais vraiment confiance en moi, peu importe ce que tu penserais de lui, tu n'éprouverais pas le besoin de le faire suivre."

A cet instant, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et Ron entra d'un pas alerte.

"Allez, les gars ! On arrête les papouilles ! Vous avez des invités qui vous attendent dans la salle… Harry, dis moi que tu as au moins pensé à sortir les glaçons ?"

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, il poursuivit, d'un ton plus hésitant.

"Euh… j'arrive au mauvais moment ?"

Harry tourna enfin la tête vers le rouquin en disant :

"Non, non… attends, je te donne tout ça et on vous rejoint dans un instant."

Il se dirigea vers le frigidaire et en sortit la bouteille de lait, avant de s'occuper des glaçons et de tendre le tout à Ron.

"Tiens, tu peux servir Luna s'il te plait ?"

Ron leur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, avant de saisir le tout et de se hâter de sortir.

A peine la porte s'était elle refermé qu'Harry se tournait vers son mari. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry se contenta de le fixer, mais comme le blond ne semblait pas disposé à lui répondre il insista.

"Dray ? Dis moi pourquoi ?"

Haussant le ton devant le manque de réponse du blond, Harry poursuivit.

"Allez parle ! Dis moi la vérité, dis moi ce que tu penses vraiment! Tu crois que dès que tu as le dos tourné, je m'empresse de le rejoindre ? Tu crois que dès que tu n'es pas là j'en profite pour sauter dans son lit ? Qu'on baise comme des malades ?"

"ARRETE!"

"Tu veux que je me taise ? Alors réponds, dis moi pourquoi ?"

Un murmura sortit de la bouche de Draco. C'était si faible qu'Harry dû lui demander de répéter.

C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai confiance en toi, mais c'est comme si… comme si il y avait une sorte de démon qui me poussait à douter. J'ai comme l'impression que dès qu'il est là, il va t'enlever à moi. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qu'il fait pour être sûr qu'il ne tentera rien."

"Et savoir que maintenant il est avec Blaise, ça te rassure?"

Draco se tourna vers lui les sourcils haussés.

"Il a quelqu'un, je ne lui servirais plus à rien et en plus je t'ai déjà dis et redis qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, toi si. C'est toi et seulement toi. Et il en a toujours été ainsi. Rappelle toi que si il est ici ce soir, ce n'est pas en tant que mon ami, mais parce qu'il est l'homme que ton meilleur ami aime. Tu feras un effort ? S'il te plait ?"

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira légèrement à ces mots, et Harry se rapprocha lentement.

"et puis, il n'y a pas que tes plans qui soient tombés à l'eau. Zack aussi est là…"

Et à cet instant, sortit de la bouche de Draco Malfoy le son le plus étrange qu'Harry n'eut jamais entendu : il pouffa.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est juste… on a l'air fin tout les deux dans notre cuisine! Et je suis sûr que de l'autre côté tout le monde à une tête d'enterrement!"

Harry sourit à son tour et s'approcha de la porte, et d'un mouvement de la main fit apparaître au centre de la porte en chêne, une petite fenêtre, et là pour la première fois depuis longtemps il échangea un regard avec Draco et il éclata de rire. Draco joignant bien vite son rire au sien.

Un silence mortel régnait dans la salle, et tous leur amis se tortillaient sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise au possible tout en évitant de se regarder.

Draco se pencha vers Harry, le sourire aux lèvres et effleura celles de son époux, puis il saisit les mains de celui-ci et le tira dans le salon.

Dès qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et la tension qui se lisait sur le visage de chacun se détendit immédiatement à la vue de leurs deux mains entrelacées.

L'heure qui suivit se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, exactement comme se devait de l'être un réveillon de Noël.

Luna et Zack annoncèrent qu'ils étaient fiancés. La jeune femme tendit la main pour leur montrer sa bague et la surprise s'inscrivit sur tous les visages.

L'anneau, rose bonbon, était surplombé d'un diamant dont la forme ne laisser planer aucun doute sur ce qu'elle représentait, c'est-à-dire un radis, sur lequel était délicatement une feuille en jade.

Neville fut le premier à se reprendre, assurant que le bijoux était vraiment très beau, tout à fait représentatif de la jeune femme et que Zack avait bien choisit.

Puis vint, le moment tant attendu par Harry : le plat principal. La seule pensée qu'il allait enfin pourvoir goûter son cochon de lait, lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il se leva de table, refusa l'aide que Pansy et Hermione lui offraient, et partit dans la cuisine.

Il sortit son cochon du four, le déposa avec amour sur un plat garni de petits légumes et lui enfonça une pomme bien rouge entre les dents.

Il s'écarta d'un pas et contempla une seconde son œuvre, avant de la soulever et de l'amener sur la table, fière.

Comme il s'y attendait ses amis s'extasièrent devant le plat, certains se léchaient même les babines d'avance.

Harry s'amusa à les observer, Ron se frottait les mains d'avance, les yeux de Pansy pétillaient et Milly sortait déjà sa baguette pour jeter le sortilège de découpe, bien plus pratique que le couteau moldu.

Son regard se posa enfin sur Draco, et la joie d'Harry retomba comme un soufflet.

Le visage de ce dernier était plus blanc que jamais, une main était posée sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa bouche. Il paraissait catastrophé.

"Dray ? Ça va ?"

Tous les regards convergèrent dans la direction du jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Euh… un cochon de lait. Rappelle toi, je t'en avais parlé…"

"Si je comprends bien, aujourd'hui, veille de Noël, jour des enfants, on va mangé un bébé cochon ?"

Petit instant de silence.

"Euh, oui."

"Un _bébé_ cochon ?"

"Je t'ai déjà répondu : oui."

"Et ça ne dérange personne?"

Ron le regarda, perplexe et répondit à la place d'Harry.

"Bah, c'est un cochon tu sais…"

"Un_ bébé _cochon! C'est abominable! Que l'on ose ôter un enfant à sa mère pour nous permettre de le manger! La pauvre maman cochonne!"

Une larme coula à cet instant sur la joue de Draco.

Tous les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Incapable de comprendre comment Draco avait put passer en deux seconde de l'homme joyeux à cet être presque désespéré qui leur faisait face. Et surtout à cause d'un cochon de lait.

Soudain Draco se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers les toilettes, une main sur la bouche. Deux secondes plus tard, Harry le rejoignait, non sans avoir remarqué que les joues de Luna étaient elles aussi souillés de larmes.

Quand il retrouva Draco, celui-ci était assis sur le sol des toilettes, juste à côté de la cuvette, le visage caché dans ses bras.

Harry le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco dans un tel état. Puis il remarqua que celui-ci était secoué de sanglots, et il s'agenouilla immédiatement à ses côtés.

Harry posa tendrement une main sur le front du blond : il était brûlant.

"Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?"

Il sentit la tête du blond bouger en signe de négation.

"Dray arrête! Dis moi… je vois bien que ça ne va pas…dis moi… on s'était promis de tout partager… et tu ne me dis plus rien…"

Les sanglots redoublèrent.

"...dé..so..lé…"

"Désolé ? Mais pourquoi diable es-tu désolé ? Si tu es malade c'est pas de ta faute!"

Les sanglots se poursuivirent.

"Désolé… d'avoir gâché… la soirée…"

"Mais tu n'as rien gâché voyons!"

"Si…je… tu.. att-attendais…ton plat.. im-impatience… et j'ai tout gâché. Mais on peut pas manger ça Harry, c'est un bébé!"

Draco avait relevé la tête, et si ses lames n'avaient pas cessé de couler, au moins il ne sanglotait plus c'était déjà un pas en avant.

Harry le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son époux refusait aujourd'hui avec tant de force de manger un bébé porc alors que jusqu'ici son plat préféré avait été soit à base d'agneau, soit de bébé mouton…

"Dray ?"

Il sentit ce dernier remuer dans ses bras, signe qu'il était attentif.

"Pourquoi?"

Silence.

"Je ne sais pas."

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sut instantanément que son mari ne lui disait pas tout à fait la vérité, aussi il insista.

"Dray, dis moi…"

Le blond se tendit dans ses bras.

"Draco ça suffit, je veux savoir ce que tu as, et je veux savoir maintenant! Plus de dérobade. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, et je commence à me dire que ton comportement pour le moins étrange et ce que tu me caches sont liés. Alors parle! L'inquiétude, l'incompréhension la douleur me rongent un peu plus chaque jour, alors je t'en conjure parle moi…"

Draco s'écarta, ses joues étaient imperceptiblement rosées.

"Mon étrange comportement ? En quoi est-il étrange mon comportement ?"

Harry le fixa en haussa les sourcils d'un air septique.

"En quoi ? C'est simple. Un instant, tu es tendre et câlin, puis en un claquement de doigt tu deviens nerveux et désagréable, voire même méchant. Un jour tu agis comme si j'étais invisible, et le lendemain tu me traites comme un prince, comme si il n'y avait rien ni personne de plus important que moi à tes yeux. Et ça ce n'est que depuis un mois ou deux. Avant il y a eut près de neuf mois pendant lesquels nous nous sommes à peine aperçut… sans que cela semble te faire ni chaud, ni froid. Avoue que j'ai de quoi me poser des questions!"

A la grande surprise d'Harry, le visage de Draco s'illumina alors qu'il s'écriait d'un ton joyeux.

"C'est vrai ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Oui, mais je me trompe ou ça te fait plaisir ?"

"Tu ne te trompes pas. J'en suis même ravie… disons que cela confirme un peu plus ce que je savais déjà."

En entendant, ces mots, Harry se ferma, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas un bon présage. Mais vraiment pas.

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"Tu me quittes, C'est ça ? Tout cela confirme que je ne compte plus pour toi… que tu es lentement passé à autre chose…"

Le brun ferma les yeux, il devait se ressaisir, il ne devait pas craquer, du moins pas tout de suite. Il commença à se lever. Il lui fallait rejoindre les autres, leur faire face comme si de rien était, avec le sourire.

Après tout, c'était Noël, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était triste à en mourir qu'il devait gâcher leur soirée. Il se dirigea en vacillant vers la porte et prit une grande inspiration, tendit la main vers la poignée mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher une main pâle l'attrapa.

Il sentit une autre main se poser tendrement sur sa joue et forcer sa tête à se tourner. Pour ne pas montrer son désarroi au blond, il ferma les yeux, mais il les rouvrit instantanément en sentant les lèvres de son époux effleurer doucement les siennes.

"Attends… tu fais erreur… je t'aime… je vais tout t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.."

Sans un mot, Draco tira Harry et l'assit sur le couvercle de la cuvette des toilettes avant de pouffer de rire

Harry leva vers lui un regard empli d'incompréhension.

"Disons simplement que je n'imaginais pas avoir cette discussion sur les toilettes."

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, haussa les épaules avant de détourner les yeux.

"Tu attends là une minute, d'accord ? J'ai deux petits trucs à aller chercher. Tu ne bouges surtout pas, je reviens!"

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'Harry eut hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement que Draco quitta la pièce au pas de charge. Il revint comme il l'avait dit, une minute plus tard, un paquet dans chaque main.

"Je voulais attendre Minuit pour te les donner, et tout t'expliquer, mais il est préférable que je le fasse maintenant. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que les changements avaient commencé, excuse moi."

Là-dessus, il lui tendit un premier paquet. Harry le saisit d'une main légèrement tremblante et commença à le déballer.

C'était un livre. Pour être plus précis, c'était un livre de potion, dont le titre " Ajusta Corpus", ne lui disait absolument rien. Il leva les yeux vers Draco, perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est pour transformer ton corps ?"

"Oui."

Harry écarquilla les yeux, choqués.

"Tu as des humeurs changeantes parce que tu as commencé un lifting sorcier ? Mais Draco, tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es parfais comme tu es, je t'assure. A _mes yeux_ tu es parfait."

Draco éclata de rire.

"Un lifting sorcier ? Très peu pour moi! Et tu es loin du compte. Ajusta corpus transforme le corps de l'intérieur. Elle permet au humain de créer, par l'intermédiaire d'une potion, ce qui leur manque."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Si tu pouvais être plus clair, ce serait sympa parce que je ne comprends pas trop où tu veux en venir."

"Bon, je vais te donner quelques indices, parce que je veux que tu le découvres par toi-même, je ne veux pas te le dire de but en blanc. Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eue l'an dernier?"

"Euh… laquelle ? Parce qu'on en a pas eu qu'une…"

_"La_ discussion…"

Harry commença à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

"Celle au sujet de l'adoption ?"

"Oui."

"Je dois t'avouer que je ne vois pas trop le rapport."

"Et bien je t'avais dis que j'allais y penser, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry le regarda une seconde pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qui se cachait derrière l'expression neutre qu'il lisait sur son visage, puis il répondit doucement.

"Oui, mais comme tu ne m'en as jamais reparlé, j'en ai déduit que tu ne voulais pas…"

"Tu t'es trompé. Je veux des enfants."

_"DES _?"

"Oui, _des_. Et je suis prêt à en adopter autant que possible. Seulement, j'aurai aimé que l'on en ait un à nous, de nous, un qui soit un peu de toi et un peu de moi…"

"Dray! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible! En tant qu'hommes notre unique option, c'est l'adoption."

"C'est là où tu te trompes."

"Pardon ?"

"C'est impossible pour les moldus, et même pour les sorciers pour l'instant… c'est impossible pour tout le monde sauf pour nous!"

Euh, et bien là je peux le dire, je ne comprend rien du tout."

"C'est normal. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais été intéressé par l'histoire de l'homosexualité chez les modus comme que les sorciers ?"

"Tu supposes bien."

Alors pour que tu comprennes bien, je vais t'en faire un résumé condensé. Disons juste que pendant des siècles, à peu près à l'époque romaine chez les moldus, l'homosexualité était bien ancrée dans la société. C'était considéré comme quelque chose ordinaire. Cette époque était considérée comme le bel âge. En ce temps là, des savants se sont penchés sur la question des couples homosexuels désirant avoir des enfants, leur recherches ont abouti, et grâce à eux des couples ont put créer une famille, alors que rien ne les prédestinait à pouvoir y parvenir. Et cette potion porte un nom : Ajusta Corpus. Cette potion permet aux hommes et aux femmes de s'autocréer les organes internes nécessaires à a procréation, puis au maintien en vie de l'embryon, puis du foetus."

Harry, dont les yeux s'étaient transformés en soucoupe, sentit les battements de son cœur prendre un rythme fou. Il avait l'impression d'avoir compris où Draco voulait en venir.

"Puis, le Moyen-âge est arrivé, l'intolérance, et la chasse aux sorcières avec. Les moldus ont régressé jusqu'au point de ne plus accepter ce qui leur était différent. Suite à cela, les sorciers, par crainte d'être découvert ont commencé à se cacher, et la potion fut bientôt interdite, trop révélatrice de leur différence, et elle tomba peu à peu dans l'oubli. Ou du moins elle y était tombée jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ce livre."

Harry était estomaqué. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé tout cela possible, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Le second paquet atterrit alors sur ses genoux. Il était un peu plus petit que le premier, et de forme rectangulaire. Harry leva les yeux vers son époux, hésitant à déballer le paquet. Mais comme Draco l'y encourageait du regard il entreprit de déchirer le papier rouge et vert. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il caressa de la main le tissus duveteux qui était apparut, puis le sortit lentement de l'emballage. De ses yeux roulaient des larmes, à mesure que la grenouillère apparaissait devant lui. Il ferma les paupières, incapable de faire face à ce trop plein d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. Il sentit Draco se déplacer dans la petite pièce et sursauta quand une main hésitante se posa sur sa joue.

"Harry ?"

La voix de Draco était hésitante.

"Tu as changé d'avis ?"

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, Le brun secoua la tête.

"Tu m'en veux ?"

Harry rouvrit instantanément les yeux, surpris.

"Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?"

"Pour ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?"

"Non, même si j'aurais voulu comprendre ce qui se passait en toi, le pourquoi de tes changements d'humeur."

"Les hormones."

"Maintenant oui, je ne le savais pas avant… et c'était dur."

Un silence dénué de tension s'installa entre eux. Harry ayant besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

"Combien ?"

"Quoi ?"

"A combien de mois en es-tu ?"

"C'est la fin du deuxième, si mes calculs sont justes."

"Et tu vas bien ? Tu ne risques rien ? Parce ce que je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre! J'ai souvent eu cette impression ces derniers mois, et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Ça fait trop mal."

"Rassure toi, il n'y a pas plus de risques pour moi, qu'il n'y en a lors d'une grossesse féminine. Et quoique tu ais pu ressentir, sache que jamais tu ne me perdras. On aura peut-être des hauts et des bas, comme dans n'importe quelle relation, mais jamais tu ne me perdras. Tu es bien trop important pour moi pour que je laisse notre mariage, et notre amour nous échapper."

Harry soupira et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Draco, il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

"Merci."

OoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon, l'ambiance était des plus étranges, Luna n'avait cessé de pleurer la mort du cochonnet. Mais lorsque Milly leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette dans l'espoir de découper la bête celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, recracha sa pomme et se mit à courir dans l'appartement en grognant.

A cette vue, Luna éclata de rire. Elle rit encore plus fort en regarda la course poursuite qui s'en suivit. Le cochonnet courrait dans tous les sens, poursuivit de près par Seamus et Pansy.

Ce ne fut qu'après dix bonnes minutes de course que la bête fut enfin maîtrisée mais seulement après le Pétrificus Totalis que lui lança un Greg bien inspiré.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" s'écria Ron trop éberlué par ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux pour parler correctement.

Luna le regarda, les yeux pétillants de joie.

"Un cochonnet!"

Ron se tourna vers elle, en râlant.

"Un cochonnet, c'est malin! Ça je le savais, ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi il s'est mit à courir partout tout d'un coup!"

Une fois de plus, Luna lui répondit avec joie.

"C'est évidant! Hormone et Magie font parfois un cocktail explosif!"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas remarquer les expressions perplexes que tous portaient au visage, à la place elle demanda d'un coup 'mais qu'est-ce qu'on va manger à la place ?'

Et elle avait raison, la question se posait : Qu'allaient-ils manger ? Fallait-il interrompre leurs hôtes occupés dans les toilettes ?

Après avoir débattu plusieurs minutes, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'ils allaient mettre de l'eau à bouillir pour faire des pâtes et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se risquer à aller voir Harry et Daco pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Car qui savait ce qu'ils interrompraient ?

Les yeux de chacun des invités se mirent à briller d'une étrange lueur. Pansy se mit à raconter la fois où elle avait ouvert la porte du placard de son couloir pour récupérer un manteau et qu'elle avait eu la surprise de sa vie en voyant les deux tourtereaux en plein gâterie au milieu des manteaux. Neville, bien que tout rouge, était sur le point de surenchérir, lorsque Draco entra d'un pas décidé dans le salon

Tout le monde se tut instantanément, les regards se tournant dans sa direction, attendant qu'il leur dise de quoi il en retournait. Mais le jeune homme traversa la pièce, saisit deux paquets sous le sapin, et repartit dans l'autre direction sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

Douze regards se croisèrent sans comprendre, puis, haussant les épaules, Blaise, Ron et Milli se rendirent à la cuisine pour s'occuper du repas.

Bien que passablement inquiets de ce qui se déroulait dans les toilettes, les jeunes gens tentèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était, discutant aussi joyeusement que possible. Le cochonnet occupant une grande part de la conversation. Ils étaient tous d'accord quand au fait qu'ils leur serraient impossible de le manger, ni même de s'en débarrasser. Seamus, remarqua alors que ce cochonnet n'était pas _n'importe quel_ cochonnet. Il était le Celui-Qui-A-Survécut de la race des cochons. Ce qui bien entendu fit rire tout le monde, allant même jusqu'à arracher un sourire à l'austère maître de potion.

Ils se mirent ensuite à chercher un nom pour la bête. Certains penchaient pour Survivor, d'autres pour Saucisse.

La discussion se poursuivit joyeusement, jusqu'à ce que Draco et Harry ne reviennent enfin, main dans la main, les yeux brillants et bien plus heureux qu'ils ne semblaient l'avoir été depuis longtemps. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Neville s'écria : "C'est pas trop tôt !" et partit en courant vers les toilettes, accompagné par les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Luna, observa le couple de revenants et demanda en souriant.

"C'est pour quand ?"

Draco et Harry se tournèrent vers elle, pas vraiment surpris et répondirent d'une seule voix.

"Début juillet."

Tout le monde les regarda sans comprendre, puis Blaise posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

"Qu'est-ce qui est pour début juillet?"

Luna répondit sans même le regarda.

"Le bébé bien sur !"

OoOoOoOoO

_Un an plus tard_.

Draco et Harry se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, se nouant mutuellement leurs cravates. Non loin d'eux, dans un transat, gazouillait la petite Zoé, un bonnet de Père Noël lui tombant sur les yeux.

L'année précédente avait été riche en événements. Les hormones de Draco avaient continué à leur jouer des tours jusqu'à la naissance de leur petit ange, mais comme Harry en connaissait les raisons, il encaissait sans rien dire, sachant que Draco ne se maîtrisait pas vraiment.

Le bébé était né le 3 juillet à 22 heure 30, et faisait depuis leur plus grand bonheur. Aujourd'hui, ils se rendaient tous les trois chez Hermione et Ron, pour un réveillon de Noël qu'ils espéraient plus calme et festif que le dernier.

Si aucun changement n'avait eu lieu, ils devraient tous être réunis. Par tous, il voulait dire que ceux évincés pour divers motifs l'an dernier devraient être là. Une fois leur nœud achevé, ils s'occupèrent de charger la voiture, ce qui n'était pas si simple que ça. C'était incroyable de voir le nombre de sacs et objets divers que nécessitait un être aussi minuscule que leur petite zoé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans le véhicule et prenaient la direction de la maison Weasley. Draco ne cessait ne marmonner dans sa barbe, inexistante, contre le fait qu'ils étaient obligés de se déplacer en voiture un jour de fête, alors qu'il aurait été cent fois plus simple de transplaner. Ceux à quoi Harry répondait invariablement que Zoé ne pouvait transplaner, cela ayant été déconseillé par le pédicomage qu'ils avaient vu.

Le trajet s'effectua plus ou moins gaiement, Harry et Zoé chantonnaient, tandis que Draco bougonnait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement, Draco s'était calmé… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'à cause des embouteillages ils étaient arrivé les derniers, et que l'apéritif avait déjà commencé. Il se détendit néanmoins en voyant arriver Blaise, et surtout en le voyant bêtifié devant sa filleule. Les deux hommes s'étaient expliqués peu après leur dispute, et tout s'était arrangé.

Draco avait d'ailleurs été le témoin du brun lors de son mariage avec Seamus. Prouvant ainsi d'un geste clair qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire auparavant il serait toujours là pour lui, et que rien ne pourrait changer ça.

En entrant dans le salon, ils eurent malgré toute une petite surprise.

Un invité inattendu s'était joint à la fête : le cochonnet.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le petit cochonnet tout mignon qu'ils avaient connu. Ses maîtres adoptifs, Milly et Greg, le nourrissait plus que bien et la bête, qui ne pesait pas loin d'une tonne, répondait à présent au doux nom de "Mêmepamort! ".

Le début de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Zoé en étant la star, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'heure de du coucher n'arrive. Une fois le bébé tranquillement endormi dans son lit parapluie, tous les amis s'installèrent à la table.

Harry attendait avec impatience le plat. Il savait de source sûre, c'est-à-dire Hermione, qu'il aurait enfin l'honneur de goûter au cochonnet farcit. Il regarda, tout en salivant, Hermione et Ron se lever, puis revenir cérémonieusement avec le plat.

Tout le monde applaudit. Du moins c'est qu'il crut tout d'abord… jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix suraiguë retentisse sur sa gauche.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Séverus tandis qu'un étrange sentiment de déjà vu naissait dans les esprits.

"Euh… un cochon de lait."

"Wealeys ? Si je comprends bien on va manger un bébé cochon ?"

Petit instant de silence.

"Euh, oui."

"Un _bébé_ cochon ?"

"Oui."

"Vous êtes horrible!"

Et là-dessus le si respecté Maître de Potion quitta la table, une main sur la bouche et la robe au vent.

Neville le rejoignit en courant… tandis que dans le salon, une course poursuite s'engageait…

**Fin **

1) "Petit papa noël" de Tino Rossi

2)"Zen" de Zazie

3) " Père Noël Noir" de Renauld.

La petite valse que Draco a mise lors de la décoration était la valse d'Amélie de Yann Tiersen.

_4) " Jingle bells" de heu la j'avoue, je ne sais pas mais c'est pas de moi! _

_Vous êtres toujours là ? Quel courage ! Vu la longueur j'aurais pensé que vous auriez abandonné. Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout età bientôt! _


End file.
